The Youngest Lannister
by Xoxoamf19
Summary: Amara is the youngest member of the Lannister family but the truth is she was adopted as a child. She will seek out her true origins and try to figure out what house she truly belongs in. Along the way she will learn some horrible family secrets, decide where her loyalties lie and maybe even fall in love. In Progress. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: this is my fifth fan fiction, I recently** got** into the amazing series, Game of Thrones and Id figured id write about it. It ****will be told from an OC's POV and certain things will be the same and other things will be changed. Not all the characters from the show will be in the story but I'll try my best to do it justice. With all that said, heres the fist chapter. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Arriving at Winterfell

Winterfell was nothing like King's Landing, it felt more open and free by the looks of it, it didn't have as many walls or that many people…

I took in our approaching surroundings as I rode in my carriage, it had been the first time in a long time that I had left my home…

I was accompanying the king, Robert Baratheon, who also happened to be my brother in law. The queen, my older sister Cersei as well as my older brother Jaime, more commonly known as the "Kingslayer" and last but not least my other brother, Tyrion, who was harshly referred to as the "Imp" due to his short stature.

And then there was me, Amara Lannister, the youngest of the family by far. I had recently turned twenty a few days ago before we departed to visit Robert's old friend, Eddard or Ned Stark as well as the rest of his family whom are the heirs to Winterfell.

I am nothing like my siblings, first off I do not share the Lannister blood truly. I was adopted as an infant by Lord Tywin, my assumed father. For reasons no one questioned, he ordered for me to placed in the royal family behind Cersei and Jaime. I was to inherit a great portion of his property when the day came as well as position and power. I believe Tywin took such a liking to me because he was looking to fill the void he felt after he had Tyrion, he doesn't consider him a son or even a person, he blames him for the death of his wife and their mother. I undoubtedly have the best relationship with Tyrion, there is no one in the seven kingdoms who is kinder or more witty than he is, people always underestimate him…

If one didn't know I wasn't a true Lannister one could simply tell because I do not share the signature blonde hair that all of the Lannister's have, my hair is long and dark as the night and curls loosely toward the bottom. My eyes are a deeper shade of brown compared to those around me. Shockingly so, I am treated even more greatly than I ever imagined, it seems as if Tywin, Cersei and Jaime love me more, knowing I am not from their blood, than they do Tyrion, and he is a true Lannister…

I have been self aware about my adoption for some years, but it is unknown where I come from and to what house I truly belong in. I have shown deep curiosity to know this truth and to know my real parents, if they still be alive as well as why I was left in the care of the Lannister's, hopefully one day soon, I will find answers.

The carriage stopped abruptly and I realized we were finally here, as I stepped out I gazed at the line of the Stark family that stood before us and they slowly fell to their knees as Robert and Cersei came forward.

"Your grace…" Lord Ned said as he looked up at Robert, after a few moments of this, the two proceeded to hug and show that their friendship was still alive.

"This is my family, my wife lady Catelyn, my oldest son Robb, my oldest daughter Sansa, my youngest daughter Arya, and my boys Bran and Rickon" Ned said as he introduced his family.

They really were interesting to look at, Robb was tall and handsome, Sansa was timid and beautiful, Arya was definitely the tomboy of the group and Bran and Rickon were beyond adorable.

"A pleasure as always Lady Catelyn, children" Robert said as he kissed Catelyn's hand and looked at their children.

"I doubt I need to introduce this flock I have with me but if I must, my wife Cersei, her brother Jaime and their younger sister Amara" Robert said as he continued to introduce us.

"Where's the Imp?" I heard Arya ask among her family. Tyrion at the moment was not with is but he would soon be arriving.

We entered their home to be shown to our rooms, I was placed across from Sansa and Arya. I started to get settled as I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called out as I continued to dress, it was Sansa.

"Pardon me my lady, I just came in to bring you fresh linens" Sansa said as I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Amara please, I'm not like the rest of my family, that likes to believe they are better than everyone else" I said as I took the cloth from her hands and smiled at her.

"So I hear you are to wed Joffrey?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Yes, I am, I am very fond of the prince" Sansa said this time with excitement in her voice.

"Are you sure? If I were you I wouldn't be so quick to leave your family, it seems you have a great one here…" I said as I knew my nephew was a monster in his core and rarely showed sympathy, it has only gotten worse with age and I'd hate to see such a thing happen to this innocent girl.

"If I may be so bold, my lady…Amara…you don't seem as if you belong where you are" Sansa said.

"Don't worry, everyone knows I'm not a true Lannister, just look at me and you'll get your answer. I'll admit I'd love to know my true origins but I love my family but also I warn you they can be cruel and hide it with fake kindness but if you were to marry Joffrey I'd make sure you don't suffer" I said as I meant every word.

"You are too kind, well I'll just leave you, supper should be ready in an hour" Sansa said. I shot her one more smile before she closed the door and left me.

As Cersei and Robert sat with Ned and Catelyn, I found my way outside and went to explore the grounds. I roamed about for awhile until I heard a sword smacking something wooden or metal. I tiptoed to see where it was coming from and as I came closer, I saw the back of a man dressed in black and he had matching black locks. He seemed to be a fierce warrior from what I could see, the way he moved with a sword was effortless, I caught myself staring as he then sensed someone was behind me and he turned to face me.

"Forgive me, I was just showing myself around…" I said as I looked at him.

"No, forgive me my lady for not greeting you when you arrived with your family" he said.

"What is your name?" I asked curious to know.

"Jon Snow…" he muttered.

Jon Snow, I thought so he is the one I've heard of, Ned Stark's bastard that he had brought home when he returned from serving Robert years ago. I also heard that although he is loved by his siblings, he is still shunned by Lady Catelyn, and I could understand what that felt like, even though I have the name Lannister doesn't mean every person in Kings Landing liked it, in the eyes of some, I was also a bastard…

"I'm Amara" I said.

"Yes, I know, its a pleasure my lady" Jon said, I could tell he was feeling somewhat awkward around me.

"Will you be joining us later for dinner?" I asked.

"I'm not sure if I'll be wanted…" Jon said.

"Nonsense you live here, nothing should change just because were here, Winterfell is your home, we are just guests, so please don't have another thought about it, I'll see you inside" I said as I then started to return inside. As I walked I could feel him watching me go…

A few hours later, we were all seated and enjoying our feast. Robert sat with Ned as Cersei did with Catelyn. I sat across from Sansa and the other younger Stark children and before too long I saw Tyrion finally come in and make his entrance.

I greeted him with joy as he came to me, "Finally took you long enough, where have you been?" I asked as I truly did miss him and hugged him tightly.

"You needn't worry about me dear sister, I am here now and from the looks of it everyone is enjoying themselves" Tyrion said.

"For now, its still early, give it time" I said as we both laughed.

Tyrion then left me to join our siblings. We continued to eat as I started a conversation with Sansa.

"You look worried, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed is all" Sansa said.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"The queen asked me if…I had bled yet and I haven't, the way she looked at me was if she was disappointed.." Sansa said.

"Oh sweetie, don't let her intimidate you, Cersei always has the look of disapproval on her face. I believe she might have been born that way. I know its hard but just try to brush it off. Don't worry womanhood comes fast enough and trust me when it does you'll wish it hadn't…" I said as we both smiled at each other.

Our heart to heart was cut short as suddenly a spoonful of potatoes hit Sansa straight in the face on her cheek. She was taken aback by this and so was I, I looked and saw Arya laughing indicating she was the culprit, I had to fight back laughing myself as Sansa grew angry and even more embarrassed.

Also as I looked up I caught a glimpse of Jon Snow, who had taken my advice and came into to join us. I simply nodded at him and he gave me a weak smile as he sat down next to Robb.

The rest of the night faded away as quickly as it began, our visit here was to be brief and before I knew it, it would be time for us to pack our things and leave. I knew the real reason why Robert had come here, he wanted to ask Ned to be hand to the king as well as join house Lannister with house Stark by arranging a marriage between Joffrey and Sansa. I wondered when I would soon be forced to marry someone I didn't love, luckily no such arrangements have been made for me as of yet but knowing my father, only time will tell.

It was early and I decided to once again walk around the grounds, I much enjoyed the scenery of Winterfell, there was just something about it that spoke to me and I also don't mind having time to myself, without any guards or ladies in waiting surrounding me constantly…

I caught sight of Bran, he was walking near a tall tower and he begun to climb up it slowly. I quietly followed behind him and stood beside his small wolf, I tried my best to keep myself hidden from him, I didn't want to startle him and to have him fall, so I watched closely.

He soon got to the top, as I looked from the bottom, I could see him struggling to get in and out of the window. Also I slightly heard voices other than Bran's, he wasn't alone, there were people up there…

I kept my eyes locked on him as I started to worry about how high he had climbed. It seemed as if he was about to begin to come down but all of a sudden, it happened so fast, I saw a hand shove Bran and I saw him start to fall to the ground…

I shrieked in panic as I ran to try to catch him, I did but it didn't help much, the impact of how far he fell hurt him. I could hear his bones breaking as he landed in my arms, my arms would definitely bruise from his impact but I wasn't worried about myself, I was more worried about this poor boy whose legs had just been broken or even worse, but mainly someone had pushed him. Who would do such a thing? but it wasn't time for questions, I picked up Bran in my arms and ran as fast as I could back to the grounds to get help…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. We met Amara Lannister, the youngest member of the family as well as the adopted one. She stands out from her family in terms of appearance and is relatively kind overall. We will find out in later chapters what house Amara is really from as well as why Tywin took her in but in this chapter she met and took a liking to the Stark family especially Sansa and Jon Snow. She witnessed Bran's fall and knows it wasn't an accident that someone pushed him. She will find out the truth in the next chapter and decide what she is going to d about it and the rest of the story will kick off from there. Keep reading to find out more!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: heres another chapter! it picks up right where we left off! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Someone help! Please!" I shouted as I ran as fast as I could with Bran's lifeless body in my arms. As I got closer I saw Jon who was once again outside practicing his swordsmanship but when he saw me, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Jon asked as he ran toward me.

"He fell, from the tower, he's badly hurt, quickly get him help!" I shouted as I was trying desperately to catch my breath.

Jon then took Bran from me and ran quickly inside to get him the help he needed. I stayed back for a few moments as I processed what had just happened. This innocent, ten year old boy was pushed from the tower, but by who? I said that he fell even though I knew that wasn't the case. I want to find out who did this to him and confront him as to why they would do such a thing.

I soon made my way back into the gates of Winterfell and I followed the rest of the Stark family to Bran's bedroom as they all watched over him and were worried sick. A doctor had come running in straight after, he told us that there was nothing we can do except to wait until he wakes up.

I took my place next to Jon and Sansa, I gripped her hand tightly as she turned to me and started to cry, I tried my best to console her but I wasn't sure how, I knew the truth that Bran had been pushed but how would I tell them?

About an hour later everyone had left the room except for Lady Catelyn, just as I was about to make my exit she called out to me.

"Lady Amara?" she said.

"Yes" I said in return.

"Thank you…" she said as she was fighting back tears.

"For what my lady?" I asked.

"Jon told me you brought him back to safety and for that, I cant tell you how many times I told him not to climb, why doesn't he ever listen to me?" Catelyn said as she started to blame herself.

"He will pull through, I know it. He is strong, I will pray to the gods for him everyday until he is well again. Do not lose faith Lady Catelyn" I said as I tried my best to reassure her even though the fate of her son's life was hanging by a thread.

"I thank you once again…" she said to me.

"I'll leave you now" I said as I showed myself out. I closed the door behind myself and I lingered for a moment. The truth was I had no idea if Bran would make it out of this alive and if he does, what kind of life will he have? From the way he fell, the impact will cause great strain on is legs, if not rendering them completely useless. But true to my word, I started to pray right then and there not only for Bran's recovery but also for the one who did to come forward…

As lunch was being served, I didn't feel much of an appetite. I instead took a goblet of wine and continued to serve myself until I saw fit. I distanced myself and took refuge outside. I hadn't seen Jaime or Cersei all day as of yet, Robert was with Ned and Tyrion was reading by himself, where could they be?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as someone sat beside me unexpectedly, it was Jon. He also had a cup in his hand.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No not at all, help yourself" I said as I poured some wine for him.

"Thank you and thank you for helping my brother" Jon said.

"Please you all must stop thanking me, I wish I could have done more…" I said as it was truth.

"Nonsense it wasn't your fault, luckily you were there, if you hadn't been one only knows when Bran would have been found and his condition could have worsened" Jon said as he drank quickly.

"I just hope he wakes up soon" I said.

"As do I, but I fear I wont be here to see it happen…" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"Tomorrow I am to leave to join the nights watch and my father is to leave with King Robert to go back to King's Landing as his hand" Jon said.

"You honestly think your father will leave even with Bran in this condition?" I asked.

"He may not have a choice" Jon said.

"But you do? Why would you want to join the nights watch? Its a very dangerous and lonely occupation to have" I said as I had known a few boys from King's Landing who had sworn their allegiance a few years ago to only never be heard from again.

"I always wanted to be a warrior and to feel as if I belong, to be a part of something bigger, to have purpose" Jon said.

"You do have purpose Jon Snow, we all do, it just takes some of us longer to figure out what, like myself" I said.

"You believe you have no purpose?" he asked as he turned to me.

"Come on Jon, I am simply a royal family member by name but by blood, one only knows, to some I am nothing more than a bastard. It's only a matter of time before my father has me shipped off to marry someone I don't love strictly for alliance purposes…" I said.

"I know how that feels, trust me. Being unsure of where you come from. I never met my mother and every time I try to talk about it, it gets swept under the rug, but who knows maybe one day I'll find her" Jon said.

"I hope you do" I said as I smiled at him.

"I hope you find everything your looking for as well" Jon said as he set his goblet down and gently placed his hand on mine. I was locked in eye contact with him for what felt like forever but our interaction was cut short when I saw Jaime coming toward us.

"Brother, where have you been?" I asked him as I shot up.

"Getting ready of course, you were worried about me sweet sister?" Jaime said.

"Not necessarily" I said as I followed Jaime inside while Jon continued to sit outside where I was.

Something didn't feel right, I followed Jaime back up to his room.

"Why do you seem so flustered?" Jaime asked.

"Oh you don't know, Bran Stark fell from the tower, he hasn't woken up yet" I said as I watched him.

"Is that so? How horrible…" Jaime said.

"Yes, yes it is but the truth is Jaime, he didn't fall he was pushed" I said.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I was there, I caught him, I saw what happened…" I said.

Jaime then turned and looked at me and was silent. "Well then, we can only hope whoever did this is caught, but we don't have the time to worry about such things, we leave in the morning" Jaime said.

"I suppose your right" I said as I left Jaime but continued to watch him through his cracked door, something was wrong, and something was telling me it was something very bad…

That night as we all sat for our last supper at Winterfell, I once again was close to Sansa.

"You leave tomorrow?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, yes I do" I replied.

"So do I…" Sansa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well my father is leaving with you all tomorrow and he is bringing Arya and I with him" Sansa said.

"But what about Bran?" I asked.

"Mother will stay with him, she will tell us if anything changes" Sansa said.

"But your leaving so soon, the marriage between you and Joffrey isn't planned to happened for months if not years…" I said.

"I know but in that time I will be able to get know him better and have him love me and at least you and I could be in each other's company" Sansa said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way and if he doesn't love you, he is even more of an idiot than I thought" I said as Sansa laughed.

"You should rest, it is a long journey back to King's Landing" I said, Sansa took my advice and retreated to her room.

After everyone was finished eating, I made my way back to the tower except this time I had a candle in my hand and I climbed to the top of the stairs. I examined the area carefully and saw the window from which Bran had been pushed out of. As I stepped carefully, I saw something shining barely in the distance.

I bent down and saw a few strands of golden blonde hair, long strands no less. It didn't take me long to put it together. This hair belonged to my sister, she was up here but why? That question ran through my head as I made my way back to my room but before I decided to go bed, I paid Jaime one last visit for the night.

"What are you doing here, cant sleep?" Jaime asked as he was changing into his sleepwear.

"I guess you can say that. Where were you earlier?" I asked.

"When?" he asked me.

"Early this morning, when Bran was injured. I couldn't find you or even Cersei anyway, what would you be doing so early around here?" I asked again.

"I was wondering about, you know I can rarely sit still when we travel" Jaime said.

I saw right thought his pathetic answer. "Your lying…" I said as my tone became serious.

"It was you wasn't it? You pushed poor Bran…I had a feeling it was you, I know you had murdered many men in your days but I never would have thought you would try to kill a ten year old boy, what could he have said or seen that was so horrible that you wanted him dead? Don't worry I wont ask you for an answer, I already know. After all those years of hearing rumors, I never thought it would be true, but it is. How would the world react if they were to find out that the infamous Kingslayer was indeed having a sexual relationship with the queen who is his own sister…" I said as the cold hard truth coming out of my mouth was making me angry as well as repulsed.

"Watch yourself Amara…" Jaime said as he started to come toward me.

"What? No witty comeback? Are you going to try to deny it?" I said as I started to raise my voice. "No point in denying it, it all makes sense, how your always with her, you two follow each other like lost puppies, its sick what your doing…it makes me wonder if Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are yours and not…" was all I managed to say because Jaime had charged toward me and silenced me by grabbing my throat with his hand.

"That's enough out of you!" Jaime spat at me as he was inches away from my face as I struggled to breathe.

"I don't care what you know or what you claim to know, who's going to believe you? You might have our name but in reality, you are nothing more than a bastard, abandoned by her true family because they didn't give a shit about you. Id watch what I say next if I were you and yes I was hoping the fall would kill him but if your not careful, I might do the same to you or worse and trust me you don't want that dear sister…" Jaime continued as he held me still.

"You know I could have had you as well, there would be no true sin in that seeing as if your not my blood, and who knows maybe one day I will but we cant help who we love, now leave me…" Jaime said as he dropped me and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

I struggled to get back on my feet and I slowly made my way out.

"I hope you remember our talk sister, I don't want to have to tell you again" Jaime said behind me but I didn't turn around or even acknowledge him.

I went back into my room and started to cry. Not only for the physical pain I felt but for the truth, my brother and sister were sinful, they were truly terrible people, both willing to disregard an innocent boy who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now I was burdened with the truth as well as this horrible secret, in a way Jaime was right, who would believe me? Even though father favors me, its not a surprise Cersei and Jaime are his favorite children, the only person who might believe would be Tyrion but I have no idea how to tell him, as much as I hated the idea, I was going to have to hold onto this until I know what to do. I then laid my head down and tried my best to find peace but there was none to be found at that moment…

Next morning we said our goodbyes to the Starks who were staying behind as Ned, Sansa, Arya, Jon and my family began to ride off together, once we hit the roads, Jon would leave us and go toward the wall as the rest of us would return to King's Landing.

I had said nothing all morning and avoided contact with Jaime, the last thing I wanted was to be near him. Before long we were at Jon's parting place, after speaking with his father and bidding him farewell, I made my way over to him to say my goodbye.

"So this it, theres no going back now is there?" I asked him.

"I suppose not" Jon said.

"Well be safe, there are dangers that lie beyond the wall" I said as I had heard the tales of the white walkers.

"I will be, it was pleasure to have met you Lady Amara, hopefully one say soon our paths will cross again" Jon said as he smiled at me.

"I look forward to that day, you could always find me in King's Landing if you ever find yourself there" I said.

Jon began to ride away but I had one last thing to say to him.

"Wait…here take this, for protection" I said as I stopped him and gave him my silver pendant from around my neck.

"It's nothing special but who knows maybe it will be for you" I said as Jon took it from my hands.

"Thank you, until we meet again" Jon said as this time he began to ride away and after awhile he was out of sight completely.

I sighed as I got back into my carriage and sat next to Sansa and across from a sleeping Arya.

"What was that all about?" Sansa asked.

"Nothing just wishing him well" I said.

"Do you like him?" Sansa asked.

"It doesn't matter, a Lannister and a bastard would never be together, my father wouldn't allow it. I just hope he doesn't lose his life, it would be a horrible fate" I said as I looked down. The truth was it did matter but I had no idea of what to say all I knew was, I had yet another person to pray for along with Bran to be safe and to hopefully see again.

"How long until we arrive at King's Landing?" Sansa asked.

"Not too long, well be there before you know it" I said as I gazed out the window. If only there was a way for me to escape from that place, going back there knowing the truth, it will never be the same for me and I could only imagine what the future was going to hold for us all...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Amara learned the truth about who pushed Bran and about Cersei and Jaime's relationship. Jaime proceeded to threaten and assault her, leaving her scared and disgusted by her siblings. She also shared a moment with Jon before he left to join the night's watch. Will their paths ever cross again? What will change now that Amara knows this horrible secret? So much more to come!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note: thank you to all of you that are following and reviewing my story it is much appreciated and please continue to do so! We are just getting started! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Crossroads

A short while after we had all departed from Winterfell and I said goodbye to Jon, we had arrived at an inn for us all to rest which was a good idea considering I had fallen asleep aside Sansa in the carriage.

For a brief moment, I thought it was all a dream, but I knew it wasn't. If only the last few days could have been a terrible nightmare that I had just now awoken from, that Bran was alright and I didn't know the true, violent, and horrible nature of both my sister and brother…

As I washed up, I took a look at myself and I could see small bruises arising and traveling around my neck from where Jaime had grabbed me so tightly and threatened me. I ran my fingers over my skin gently and sighed as I remembered there would be even worse to come if I were to tell their secret.

I tried my hardest to get all these thoughts out of my head, I looked out the window of the inn and saw both Arya and Sansa playing with their direwolves. They really were beautiful creatures, an ideal companion and protector, in this moment I wish I had one by my side as well.

I joined them outside just as Arya left with a young boy to go play with and I knelt down to pet Sansa's wolf, Lady.

"She really is a good girl" I said as I admired her.

"She is, we were each lucky enough to get one" Sansa said.

"Afternoon my lady, dearest aunt…" I heard Joffrey say as he appeared and joined us.

"My lord" Sansa and I both replied in unison.

"I wondered if I might borrow the lady Sansa from you" Joffrey asked.

"Yes of course" I said as I smiled at them both and proceeded to leave them to get to know one another.

I walked along side the river and enjoyed the cool summer breeze that brushed against my face and ruffled my hair slightly. As I continued walking, I caught sight of Arya and the young boy she had run off to play with. They were playing with wooden swords and from the looks of it, Arya was a natural.

"You have good swordsmanship considering its wood" I called out to them.

Arya turned and faced me, "This may be wood, but this isn't" she said as she pointed to her side and I saw that she had an actual steel sword on her hip.

"Where did you get something like that?" I asked.

"My brother, Jon, gave it to me" Arya said.

"Really? That was nice of him" I said as in that moment, his face flashed through my mind.

"He even used to practice with me, he is a great warrior" Arya said.

"I know, do you mind?" I said as I reached out my hand. Arya nodded and handed my her sword. I held it tightly and admired its beauty as I then wielded it carefully and swiftly.

"Wow your not so bad yourself" Arya said as she was surprised.

"I've had a lesson or two, in this day and age, a woman should know how to protect herself" I said.

"Not everyone thinks so, they think its unladylike" Arya said as I could tell she was speaking from experience,

"Well then we will just have to prove them wrong" I said as I handed her back her sword and just as I did, Joffrey and Sansa approached us.

"Well what do we have here? Draw your sword boy lets see if your any good" Joffrey said as he came closer.

"Its all for the sake of fun my lord" I said.

"With all due respect, I am not addressing you aunt" Joffrey said as I could tell this was going to end badly.

"Go on then, lets see what you got" Joffrey said as he drew his sword and started to taunt the poor boy and even began to strike him.

"Joffrey stop it! His sword is made of wood!" I called out as I started to get nervous.

"Silence!" Joffrey shouted at me.

"Leave him alone!" Arya shouted as she then pushed Joffrey to the ground, knocking his sword out of his hands and drew hers and placed it on his chest.

"Arya stop it!" Sansa called out, I was frozen as I simply watched.

"Don't please don't…" Joffrey said as he began to wallow and beg as if he were a child.

Arya withdrew her sword and just as she turned, Joffrey had risen and attempted to strike her but within seconds her direwolf, Nymeria, jumped on Joffrey and proceeded to attack him.

"Get it off, get this beast off of me!" Joffrey cried out in pain.

"You two should go, hurry!" I said as I rushed Sansa and Arya out of the way. With some slight hesitation on my part, I approached the prince and then helped him up and brought him back to the inn.

* * *

Later that night after supper, Robert and Cersei had called forth Ned, Sansa and Arya to learn about what had happened earlier.

"What business happened today?" Robert asked as I simply stood and observed.

"Our son was brutally attacked by those monstrous beasts that Lord Stark allowed his daughters to have" Cersei said as Joffrey had clearly told her a lie about todays events.

"I assure you your grace, the wolves would not have attacked unless they were provoked" Ned said.

"Well it doesn't matter, your daughter and her beast attacked my son" Cersei said.

"Thats a lie! Joffrey was the one who had attacked us!" Arya said.

"Was anyone else there to see what happened?" Robert asked.

"Sansa was and so was lady Amara" Arya said.

"Well then please do tell us" Robert said as he looked at both me and Sansa.

"It all happened so quickly, I am unsure of what happened" Sansa said as she looked down. I turned to her and knew she was lying for the sake of her impending marriage to my nephew.

"How about you Amara?" Robert then asked me.

Sansa gave me a look as if she was begging me to lie as well, "The wolf was simply protecting Arya your grace, things got a little of of hand" I said as it wasn't completely a lie nor the complete truth.

"Alright well no matter what happened, its over but some sort of consequence has to be taken. Im sorry but I think it would be best if the beast is put down" Robert said.

"Theres one of them chained outside" Cersei said.

"But thats Lady your grace, she isn't the one who attacked Joffrey" Sansa said.

"There shouldn't be two of those things running about anyway, it will be put down and thats the end of it" Cersei said coldly.

"I'll do it" Ned said as he too was angered by this decision but had no choice.

"No, please don't…" Sansa said as she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, it will be alright" I said as I hugged Sansa and shot a look at my nephew who was obviously enjoying this outcome, there was something about this family that was pure evil…

Ned then went outside and quickly and quietly killed Lady, it wasn't easy for any of us that night but we all proceeded to go to bed for tomorrow we were to be on the road again and before sundown we would be back at King's Landing.

* * *

Near the territory of the wall, Jon got off his horse and took in his new surroundings. He rode with his uncle Benjen as well as my brother Tyrion had decided to join them, he had taken a small detour after we had all left Winterfell.

Jon took solace under a tree and so did my brother, they sat across from each other as Tyrion began to read.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"Don't worry I'm not staying, just enjoying life outside of the red keep. I wanted to show you something" Tyrion said as he handed Jon a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Jon asked.

"It's for your brother, I left a copy behind at Winterfell, its a device that will allow him to ride on a horse if his legs do not recover" Tyrion said.

"That's awfully kind of you, why would you do such a thing?" Jon asked.

"Let's just say I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things, for I am considered one of them as are you" Tyrion said as he smiled.

Jon sat back and looked down at his hand where he was holding my silver pendant I had given him, Tyrion saw it shining in the moonlight and recognized it.

"A token from my sister I see" Tyrion said.

"Yes, she gave it to me for protection" Jon said.

"That was a lovely gesture, it seems as if she has taken a liking to you" Tyrion said.

"Ive only met her the one time, for two days" Jon said.

"Sometimes thats all it takes, I know my sister, she is virtuous and a moral women, she doesn't go around throwing herself at everyman that gives her the time of day and trust me many of them do. She is the more beautiful Lannister woman so if she gave you a token then that means she may have genuine feeling for you no matter how small of an encounter you had" Tyrion said.

"I do hope to see her again, I would like that very much" Jon said.

"But you will be a member of the nights watch that is going to swear off women and love, how is that going to happen?" Tyrion asked.

Jon didn't think off all that until that moment, "I never gave it much thought, until now there was never anyone in my life that I would think of wanting to be with but all that does mean we wont meet again…" Jon said.

"True, true but even if you do and you somehow manage to escape the nights watch, our father will never allow you to be with her. From my experience, he doesn't like any of us to be happy when it comes to love" Tyrion said as he flipped through the pages of his book.

Jon said nothing, he simply leaned back looking up at the night sky, twirling my pendant in his hand, wondering about his future…

* * *

Back at Winterfell, Bran was still sleeping as Lady Catelyn remained by his side. It was quiet, but she heard some noise coming up the stairs and all of a sudden a man in armor drew his sword and preceded to try and kill Bran.

Catelyn wrestled with him for a few moments until Bran's direwolf jumped up and ripped his throat out. Once it was over, Catelyn examined his sword which was made of Valryian steel and her suspicions began to grow. She put the pieces together and realized Bran had been pushed and now someone had just tried to finish him off, and she recognized the sword having belonged to my brother, Tyrion.

She decided right then and there that she would sneak into King's Landing to tell Ned about all of this and to confront my family, just as she left the room to seek help to remove the body, Bran's eyes opened…

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Amara yet again witnessed how cruel her family could be with the killing of Sansa's direwolf, Lady. She consoled her friend but knew this would only be the first of many acts of violence and trauma to come. Jon and Tyrion spoke of Amara as Jon pondered his future as a member of the nights watch and how that might impact him ever seeing her again and back at Winterfell Bran was almost murdered, Catelyn decided to also go to Kings landing and Bran is now awake. There is so much more drama to come! Keep reading to see what happens next with Amara's origins soon coming to light as well as her knowing Jaime and Cersei's secret and how she continues to feel threatened.**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: here's another ****chapter! this chapter focuses mainly on Amara as she and a few members of the Stark family arrive at Kings Landing. It is a somewhat shorter chapter but there is plenty more to come and there will be slight time skips in between certain chapters. The next chapter will check in on a few other characters and where they are in the story. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Arriving at Kings Landing

I tried my best to take my own advice and to get some sleep, but I tossed and turned all night. The look on Sansa's face when Robert ordered Ned to kill Lady was stuck in my mind, this poor girl. There was something about seeing her cry that pained me so, maybe because in a very odd way, I see a bit of myself in her. But I will carry out my promise, I will protect her from the wickedness my family is capable of. I might not have been able to save Lady, but I will be damned if they hut her anymore as long as I'm alive and well in King's Landing…

I heard a faint scratching at my door which caused my to snap out of my thoughts. It was dawn and we were to be leaving the inn in a few hours, no one else was awake yet except for myself. I got up and slowly opened my door, I looked around hesitantly and I saw no one, but when I looked down, I saw a white fur coat, it was Nymeria, Arya's direwolf…

"Hey there girl, come here" I said as I knelt down and held out my hand. She approached me slowly as if she was scared.

"You have nothing to fear Nymeria, I wont hurt you, I promise" I said as I pet her softly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed my touch on her fur. I brought her inside my room and thought of what to do with her, I would not allow what happened to Lady to happen to Nymeria.

I went though my belongings and found a spare trunk that I had, I emptied it and cut a piece of it off. I then picked up Nymeria gently and placed her in this trunk. She looked up at me and I could tell she was still frightened.

"You'll be safe in here, all we have to do is make it to Kings Landing and you'll be free" I said as I slowly closed the top. Nymeria was calm and quiet and proceeded to fall asleep inside my trunk.

When the time came for us to get back into our carriages, I carried Nymeria's trunk in my hand personally so no one would take her from me…

A few hours later we arrived back at the only home Ive ever known, Kings Landing. I unloaded and unpacked my belongings into my room as I made sure Sansa and Arya were accommodated.

"Sansa you will be right across the hall from me and Arya next to Sansa" I told them both as I showed them their new rooms.

"Thank you Amara, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to lay down. I still feel tired" Sansa said as I could tell she was still depressed about Lady.

"Of course, I'll check on you if you need anything later" I said to her as I watched her leave us.

"And for you Arya, I have something to show you" I said as I walked over to my trunk and she followed.

"Oh Nymeria! I thought I had lost her!" Arya said as she lifted her up and hugged her direwolf.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Arya said.

"Just be careful with her, no one can know she's here" I said.

"In that case then, can you do something for me?" Arya asked.

"Of course" I said.

"I want you to look after her for me. King's Landing is your home, you know it better than anyone. I trust you with her" Arya said as she continued to hold Nymeria.

"She can stay in my trunk in my room for now until I find a place for her on the grounds, don't worry no one will find her" I said.

Arya nodded as she placed Nymeria down.

"I have another gift for you" I said as I sat down.

"I can tell you like swordsmanship more than any lady I've ever known so it would only seem fit that you receive actual training, the best there is. You will be meeting with Syrio, a personal friend of mine who happens to be one of the best swordsman in Kings Landing" I said.

"You would really do that for me?" Arya asked completely stunned.

"Yes, I want you and Sansa to be comfortable here. We will just tell everyone you are receiving dancing lessons" I said as I meant every word.

Arya then unexpectedly came up to me and hugged me, she wrapped her hands around my waist as I returned the gesture, I placed my hands on the top of her head.

"You truly are nothing like your family, I'm so glad we know you…" Arya said. I was touched, deeply. I really did care for these Stark girls and I could tell they were caring for me as well and it is the best feeling in the world to know the feeling of friendship and love…

"Go on now, you don't want to be late for your first lesson" I said. Arya heeded my words and left to meet Syrio. I placed Nymeria back in my trunk for safety and I then too left my room.

I wandered the halls and arrived at the throne room. I had seen it many a time, but I had never touched it or went as far as to sit upon it. I approached the throne slowly and reached my hand outward, I grazed where Robert's hands lie when he sits upon it. The throne was cold and rough, I cant understand why so many would wish to fight for it, the amount of responsibility that comes from having to rule seven kingdoms is immense, something I know that I wouldn't be able to bear…

"It looks lovely in the daylight doesn't it" I heard a voice say from behind me that caused me to jump and to retract my hand from the throne, it was my elder sister, Cersei.

"But then again for the past 17 years I have been sitting beside it, its different when you take it at face value" Cersei said as she came close to me.

I was reluctant to speak or even to look at her, I had no idea if Jaime had told her that I know about their relationship…

"I haven't seen much of you in the past few days, you took quite a liking to the Stark family I see" Cersei said.

"Their good kids, and those girls should feel comfortable here, one of them will be the future queen" I said as I looked at my sister.

"Yes Lady Sansa, the little dove, is to wed my Joffrey, to fulfill Robert's long desire to unite both Stark and Baratheon, it should make for an interesting wedding" Cersei said. "And one day soon, you will do us the honor of uniting house Lannister with another nobel house" Cersei continued.

My eyes shot up as I stared directly at Cersei. "Has father said anything?" I asked as I knew the topic of an arranged marriage was inevitable but one that I dreaded desperately.

"Not yet, but soon he will, I wouldn't worry too much. It'll be like Robert and I, you'll warm up to the idea and find love within that person" Cersei said as she touched my long dark locks and twirled a few strands of my hair within her fingers.

"Amara, my lovely baby sister, always the black beauty, you no doubt will have beautiful children as well. It will be hard for me to see you go, despite everything, our age difference, you not being a true Lannister, I will miss you terribly. I always wanted a sister and when father brought you to us, I couldn't be happier, this will always be your home here and we will always be your family" Cersei said as she smiled at me and then proceeded to leave me.

I stood there frozen for a few moments, Cersei had never spoken to me like that before, she had told me that she had favored me over Tyrion but I could tell something else was going on, we never had the ideal sister relationship, she either knew that I knew about her and Jaime or maybe she is being genuine. Even though I find that hard to believe, one never truly knows what goes on inside the head of a Lannister…

I then walked back toward my room but before I went inside, I stopped at Sansa's room and slowly pushed the door open. She was sleeping soundly as I stood in the doorway. I walked closer to her and saw her eyes were red from crying, she must have cried herself to sleep. I sat down beside her and gently stroked her beautiful auburn hair. I had spent many a night crying myself to sleep during my teenage years, I felt unwelcome as a member of this family and left out at times and no one ever came in to check on me, only Tyrion would care for me when he could, which I was grateful for but never did Jaime and Cersei truly care, they were too busy in their own worlds to think of me, same as father. We are right in front of him, and he barely notices us, he only does when he wants to give us orders and force us to do something we don't wish too.

I hope Sansa never knows this pain, her mother and father love her and even though she might be away from some of her family, I pray someone will be here to bring her comfort, the gods know my nephew isn't capable of such feelings, he inherited the Lannister selfishness. But as long as I'm here, I'll look out for her, that is until I get shipped off by father. I fear more of what will happen to her and even to Arya, I can handle myself if need be but their still young ladies, they need someone to guide them as I wish my sister would have done for me but I will make the most of my remaining time here.

"Sleep well Sansa" I said as stopped stroking her hair and placed a gently kiss on her forehead as I then proceeded to show myself out.

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Amara bonded with Arya as she saved her direwolf, Nymeria and promised to keep her safe, while Sansa was still depressed over the death of Lady. Amara also had a moment with her sister Cersei, in which she revealed to her that Amara will be forced to marry soon, something that Amara desperately wants to avoid. Amara also confessed that she wants to protect both Sansa and Arya and she will until she leaves Kings Landing, she sees them as little sisters and treats them as such, the way she wishes she was treated by her own siblings. Will Amara be forced into marriage? Does Cersei know that Amara knows about her and Jaime? Keep reading to find out more! The reveal of Amara's true origins will happen in the double digit chapters. Stick around to see what happens!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note: there is a small time skip in this chapter. It sets the scene for a few important revelations to come. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Settling In

Its been about three weeks since I have been back home in Kings Landing. True to my word, I have been looking after Arya's direwolf, Nymeria. She has grown greatly in such a short time and she truly is a beautiful and lovable creature. I found the perfect spot for her to run free and enjoy the fresh air, beyond the grounds, close to docks, no one ever comes here. It used to be an old training ground but it has become useless over the years.

I sat as I stared out onto the ocean as well as keeping an eye on Nymeria, the warm breeze was feeling cold at some instances, I wondered how much longer we would be in this decade long summer, its been so long Ive almost forgotten what snow had looked like but if what everyone is saying is true about the terror that lies beyond the wall, then the last thing we want is for winter to come…

"So this is where you sneak off to…" I heard a man's voice say from behind. I turned and saw it was our master of coin, Petyr Baelish also known as Littlefinger, he has a reputation for being manipulative as does everyone in the red keep, I'm always careful as to what I say to him, you never know who he is truly working for…

"Yes, it appears you found me Lord Baelish, I trust things are going well with Lord Stark as the new hand to Robert" I said as I turned but still remained seated.

"Yes indeed they are, Lord Stark has been looking into the mysterious and sudden death of Jon Arryn" Littlefinger said.

"He's wise to, we wouldn't want something like that to happen to him, it was poison wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it was, but I find that poison is a woman's weapon, men would much rather kill each other by hand instead of hiding behind a vile of poison" Littlefinger said.

"I suppose your right but one shouldn't think of such things" I said as I had some thoughts on who might have actually killed Lord Arryn.

"The latest gossip is that you are soon to be married" Littlefinger said bringing up a subject I'd much rather leave alone.

"I see Cersei's word gets around fast…" I said as I felt disdain toward this conversation.

"Any word on who is to be the lucky man?" he asked.

"No not yet but knowing father and how he likes to form strong alliances all for the sake of the family, it might be the Tyrell's but only time will tell" I said.

"Well that will be a wedding to remember no doubt" Littlefinger said.

"If you say so" I said as Lord Baelish then proceeded to leave me. Once he was fully out of sight, I called for Nymeria to come to me and I made my way back inside with her.

When I placed Nymeria back in my own personal chambers, in a room where no one enters without my permission. I made my way to check on Arya.

I found Arya practicing with Syrio, she had gotten so much better over the course of these last few weeks. I stood there quietly and watched.

"She's quickly becoming one of my star pupils" Syrio said as he saw me watching them.

"I can see that, all this hard work is paying off" I said.

"I'm much better than I ever thought I'd be" Arya said as she smiled at me.

"Good to hear" I said as I smiled back, Arya's lesson with Syrio was done for the day, I waited for them to finish as Arya collected her belongings.

"Nymeria is very anxious to see you, she's in my chambers, across from my bedroom. No one should be around" I said. Arya nodded as she then ran off to visit her beloved pet.

I then continued my stroll through the halls as I passed the meeting room where our family's sigil was engraved on the table and the walls. I saw my sister, Cersei, sitting there alone silently drinking wine so I took it upon myself to join her.

"Never imagine you'd be in here if you didn't have to be" I said as I too poured myself some wine.

"Surprisingly so, this is a good place to hide out, to avoid people you don't want to see, to clear your head" Cersei said.

"Everything alright with you and Robert?" I asked.

"As alright as it can be after seventeen years of a marriage you didn't want to have" Cersei said.

"Any word on father or Tyrion?" I asked because Tyrion was supposed to return a few days after we arrived home but never did and I was growing worried and as for father, its always good to know where he is…

"Father should arrive when his business is over, Jaime went to meet him as for Tyrion, the gods only know where he is or what sort of trouble he has gotten himself into" Cersei said.

"Well if we don't hear any word from him by tomorrow, I'm sending soldiers to locate him, they should have been guarding him when we left Winterfell" I said as I then got up to leave.

"I wouldn't worry too much dear sister, it ages you, and you need to save up all your energy and beauty for your upcoming marriage" Cersei said as she called out to me.

I stood still in my place for a moment and sighed as I rolled my eyes to her response, Cersei always found a way to push my buttons and I can tell she was doing it on purpose, I then left her presence without saying another word.

I walked back to my bedroom and started to pace the floors, I then looked over at my desk and saw a few pieces of paper laying there. I sat down and wrote a letter about the whereabouts of my brother and addressed to the last place where I knew that he was, I would be sending some of our army if I hear nothing back.

Just as I was about to give the letter to one of my servants who would then give it to a raven for me. I wondered about someone else's well being, I sat back down and thought of what I should say…

I kept it short and to the point, I held the paper in my hands as I re read the letter:

_Dear Lord Snow,_

_Hope everything is well in Castle Black. Remember to be safe when approaching the wall. Your sisters and father are doing well here, I make it my business to ensure the safety of both girls, they think of you and miss you, as do I…_

_Regards,_

_Lady Amara_

I fought the urge to tear up the note but I did want to know how he was, truth is I have been thinking of him since we last met, honestly I have been every night since then. My only fear was that he may have forgotten me…

I gathered my letters and brought them to where they would be sent. I handed them over to one of my servants and just hoped that they would reach both destinations…

* * *

At Castle Black, Jon had been settling in and was given his assignments before they leave to guard the wall. He was unhappy he was not made a warrior like he wanted but did his best to get through it everyday.

Some of his commanders had been giving him trouble, mocking him as a bastard but unfortunately for Jon, he was used to such treatment…

It was late and Jon was flipping though some books in Castle Black's library. One book that he held kept note of all the royal families and members of the seven kingdoms, each home and establishment was meant to have one to know the origins of their royalty.

Jon caught himself flipping through it as he passed his own family but stopped once he reached Lannister. It said what is always said about my family, my brother Tyrion is the Imp, my sister the Queen and mother to the future king, my father the fierce and brutal battle commander he is and my brother Jaime, as the infamous Kingslayer, responsible for ending Targaryen reign and beginning Baratheon leadership.

And shockingly so, there was a section on me, the newest addition of the Lannister family, my father made sure of it.

Jon found himself clinging onto to every word on those pages written about me, he reached around his neck and held the silver pendant in his fingers that I had given to him.

He truly wondered if and when he would ever see me again…

* * *

Back at Kings Landing, I was flipping though the same book that held the lineage of the current rulers as well as the ones before us. I passed through Lannister and made it to Baratheon and there was something that stood out to me as I kept reading…

I read through Robert's ancestors and for every single one listed, they had black hair and dark eyes. It had never changed but when I got to the section on Joffrey, it read something different

"Blonde hair, blue eyes…" I made sure I double-checked what I had read, that every member of Robert's family inherited their trademark black hair, and Joffrey clearly didn't have these traits at all…

It only furthered my suspicions as to what Joffrey's true origins are especially after learning the truth about the relationship between Cersei and Jaime. If this was true, then Robert has no true heirs with my sister, and when Joffrey takes the throne when he dies, he will be a false king and seeing how my nephew acts on a daily basis, I can't see him as king, I don't want him as my king…

I quietly left my room and took the book as I proceeded to go to the one person I feel I could trust with this information and who will do right by it. I knocked on the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Forgive me for entering this late Lord Stark but I have something to show you" I said as I approached where he sat and handed him what I had been reading.

"I know that your an honorable man and that Robert trusts you, if he didn't he wouldn't have made you his new hand but I know that you sense something is wrong here and whats written in this books is the basis for proof. If anyone is to tell Robert the truth, it should be his most trusted and loyal friend" I said as I then showed myself out not giving him a chance to answer.

I lingered behind his door for a moment as I hoped that he would understand what I had told him and to put the pieces together. Before we know it, Joffrey will take the throne if nothing is done and the seven kingdoms will have yet another mad king on their hands…

The servant I had entrusted to deliver my letters to the raven had done so, and the two ravens that held my letters began to take flight away from Kings Landing but they didn't make it to far…

Out of nowhere two arrows were shot swiftly and perfectly that took down both ravens. The archer then took my letters out of the claws of the dead ravens and brought them back inside to the grounds. He had handed them to one who paid him to stop my letters from getting out and it was none other then my sister Cersei.

She unfolded the pieces of paper and read them both and once she was finished she tore them up into pieces.

"Writing to our brother and to the bastard, stupid child" Cersei said under her breath as she then threw the pieces of paper into the fire and watched them burn before her eyes.

* * *

My letter that I wanted to send to find my brother Tyrion wouldn't have been useful, for the past few weeks he was being held captive by Catelyn Stark who had run into him on her way to Kings Landing to tell Ned about Bran almost being murdered.

She accused him of being the who tried to finish Bran off because of the sword that was used. She then took him to the Vale where her sister, Lysa, the widowed wife of Jon Arryn, ruled.

Condemning him to death was how they wanted this all to end but my brother had another idea in mind.

"I demand a trial by combat and I wish for my brother, Jaime Lannister to fight on my behalf" Tyrion said as he felt confident about his decision.

"Jaime is not here and we will not wait to send for him and for him to arrive, someone among us must fight for you or accept your fate in the intended way" Lysa said.

"Fine does anyone wish to fight on my behalf?" Tyrion asked as he looked around at a crowd of people who looked very uninterested.

"No one?" Tyrion asked agin hoping someone would come forward. Just when it looked as if no one would, a voice called out from the crowd.

"I'll fight for the Imp" the soldier said, his name was Bronn and Tyrion was hoping he would be able to win on his behalf.

The battle began to break out and before long it seemed as if Tyrion wouldn't be able to make it out of the Vale alive but after awhile Bronn stood his ground and was able to outsmart the other opponent and when his guard was down, he pushed him out of the moon door which allowed him to fall to his death.

Everyone was shocked at the outcome but rules are rules, Tyrion was then released as a free man and left with Bronn to escort him back to Kings Landing...

**authors note: reviews will be much appreciated. Amara is keeping her promise with keeping Nymeria safe and hidden. She spoke to Littlefinger about her impending marriage and spoke to her sister Cersei about it again as well. Amara wrote a letter to both Jon and Tyrion but Cersei intercepted her letters and burned them. Jon is doing his duty in Castle Black but finds himself still thinking of Amara as she is thinking of him and Tyrion had his trial by combat which resulted in him becoming a free and innocent man in regards to Bran's planned murder. Amara also gave information to Ned Stark confirming her suspicions that Joffrey is not Robert's son but Jaime's, Amara is hoping Ned will expose the truth and stop Joffrey from becoming king. Sansa was absent in this chapter but will return soon. Theres plenty more to come, keep reading to find out!**

**thanks so much for reading xo**


End file.
